Advernture into the World
by Throwing the Shade
Summary: Walking home Shade found a purple block and like the dumbass he is he decided to mess with it. Now in another world he must survive and keep his new companion in check while dodging the most difficult thing known to man... teenage hormones. I only own my oc and the story the rest is owned by Najmi please go support him.
1. Where am I

**Hey hey hey whats good guys it's ya boy Shade back with another story with a partial self insert. I'm going to be having shade with my personality. Not only that but I'm also going to be using the plot from one of my favorite author's Najee from his first Minecraft story. Now I know what some of you are think *cough* "OH MY GOSH YOUR GOING TO MAKE THE FEMALE CHARACTERS ALL HORNY SLUTS" well no I'm not. I will make some of them flirty but they won't act like sluts. I stand for equity. Well anyway I will shut up and go on with the show.**

 **I do not own these characters except for my oc.**

 **-Station Square-**

Now our story begins with a boy walking through a city. His name is Shade. He had gray eyes, brown skin, and green hair with gray streaks running through it. He wore a black jacket with a green under shirt, light gray pants, green shoes with dark gray highlights, a sword (similar to cloud's), and gray sunglasses that nobody knows why he wears them.

Anyway our hero walked down the sidewalk with a bored expression on his face. He wanted to get home and play some video games, as he was walking something purple caught his eye. He looked down an alleyway he was walking past to see a glowing purple block. For some reason it called to him so he decided to check it out.

"Well then didn't expect to see this on my way back home." Shade said while examining the strange object. "Pretty weird thing don't see many puprle boxes that glow." Then he did something that he would most likely regret in about five seconds.

poke*

All of a sudden tentacles shot out towards Shade, as he was taken back by the speed of this thing, causing him to go for his sword, but before he could take it out the tentacles grabbed on to him.

"Oi get the hell off!" He had yelled but it didn't budge. Soon a tentacle came up to his neck and started to tighten. Shade was losing air and was going limp, soon after everything went blank.

-LINE BREAK-

Shade shot up breathing quite heavy. He didn't know what had happened but he didn't want to experience again. He looked around to see that it was really dark, night time perhaps. His vision started to adjust and what he saw was quite strange.

"I must be tripping so many balls right now." Shade said trying to get around that _everything_ was a cube. "This is not surprising I mean, I am the incarnation of a godlike dragon." sighing Share got up and started walking.

As he walked light started to came in the picture. He looked up and saw a square moon giving off a dim light. ' _ya know, '_ Shade thought, ' _This place kinda reminds me of a nice walk in the woods._ ' Even though he lived in the city he preferred the forest areas, it was actually on his mind to move there sometime. As he continued to walk it all of a sudden hit him.

"CRAP I gotta take a piss!" He yelped as he ran to a nearby tree. He then unzipped his pants pulled out Shade Jr. and let the water works flow. "Ah." sighing in relief. When you wake up in a new world you probably forgot about emptying your bladder.

What happened to me three times don't judge.

As he 'Let it go' ,Disney don't press charges, he heard a hissing sound. He turned around to see stance creature with no arms, four legs, and had a cameo deal going on, and just like the environment it was a cube.

Shade gave it a strange look as he zipped his pants back up putting his second head back in his pants. "Aren't you a weird one." He chucked. Just as he was about to say something else it started hissing more and expanded until...

 ***BOOM***

It blew up right in the boy's face. Shade just stood there with a Stoic expression specks of gunpowder covering his face. He then heard a series of sounds and turned around to see the orgin of the sound. He saw a horde of monsters walking towards him. In the horde he saw zombies, skeletons with bows and arrows, giant spiders, and more of those green bombers.

Shade sighed, "So you guys are gonna try to kill me aren't ya?" his awnser was a arrow barely missing his face. He sighed again this time annoyance could be heard in it, "Well let's do this." His bangs suddenly shadowed his eyes only showing two glowing pupils. The monsters stopped in their tracks feeling the ominous presence coming from the tennager. Shade the reached for his sword and started to pull it out of it's sheath.

Shit was about to go down...

-LINE BREAK-

 **In a village nearby...**

While Shade was having his 'little' rampage two people were in talking in a village known as Night moon. they we're Najmi, human from another world, and Andr, princess of endermen. Najmi was a brown skin boy with brown eyes and black hair that was in an Afro. He wore a black hoodie with a skeleton on the back, a white undershirt, blue jeans, red and white Nike's, and a dog tag.

Standing over him was Andr, she was paled skin, had purple eyes, and purple hair. She wore a black jacket, a black mini skirt, knee socks, brown shoes, and a black beanie with purple eyes on it.

Before anyone could continue on they heard what seemed to be a series of footsteps. They both turned to the direction it was heard from and saw a stampede of monsters of all kind. Andr got on guard thinking that they we're going to go after Najmi, but to her surprise they we're going around them. They both tensed up know that if these monsters were running from something it must gave been big.

Just as a creeper ran past the both of them it didn't any further as it was pinned on a house by a sword. It hissed in pain before turning into a puff of air only leaving a pile of gun powder. Andr tensed up a bit more. ' _To be able to throw a sword of that size they must be really strong._ '

Najmi was about to have a panic attack. If whatever was coming this way must have been crazy strong to be able to scare all those monsters. ' _Dammit I didn't even get to say bye to my family this isn't my day._ '

Then out of the corner of their eyes they saw a figure jump out of the woods. They both trailed it until it had landed on the hilt if the sword. They saw a green hair teen with a black jacket, and grey sunglasses on his forehead as one if his most noticeable features. He also had a stoic face that showed a bit of boredom on it. The three stared at each other until...

"Sup"

 **Bam done with chapter uno. Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed it please support by liking and following. And I'm gonna have a poll for you guys to decide where you want this story to go.**

 **1- Go with the original plot if Najee's story**

 **2- Go with the newer plot of Najee's story**

 **3- Go with the plot for a little bit tgen go in anotger direction.**

 **just put 1,2, or 3 in the reveiws. Thanks for reading and I will see you guys later. PEACE!!!.**


	2. The Unbeatable OC

Shade stared at the two people in front of him with mild interest. Najmi looked as though he had got is ass handed to home while the Andr looked perfectly fine. They were both staring at him with the Najmi looking curious and a bit nervous while Andr looked a bit annoyed with his arrival.

'She also has that arrogant look in her eyes.' Shade thought. He didn't know what was going on but he came to the conclusion that girl was probably just beating up someone. He didn't really know why and kinda didn't care but that was kinda messed up so he might have to stop this party.

He then questioned the girl "So can I ask why you're beating up this probably not but most likely innocent bystander?" She looked at him confused but then smirked at him. "So is that a no, yes,maybe?" He then blocked a kick to the head. He looked the right of him to see the girl, leg still in the air, shocked.

She then but her leg down with Shade still looking at her with somewhat a neutral yet annoyed look. Andr then teleported to his left side sending a roundhouse kick in his direction only for him to jump over her leg making it connected to the house the sword was in. The impact of it destroyed the top par of the house with some blocks still floating. Andr then looked at Shade with a irritated expression while he kept his neutral one. As soon as he landed on the ground Andr went on the offensive.

Jab

Dodged

Kick

Dodged

Upper cut

Dodged

"Will! You! Stop! MOVING!" She exclaims throwing attack after attack on for it the be dodged. Andr was starting to see red (or purple never really knew) as her purple aura started to become more dense. She even tried teleporting around Shade to get a hit in only to fail continuously.

As this was happening Najmi was looking at the two in awe. Andr, even though he was sure she wasn't going all out only meeting her for an hour, was shocked that this guy who came out of nowhere was dodging Andr's punches like he had Ultra Instinct. It was kinda cool and a bit satisfying since she side beat him up. 'Who the hell am I kidding' Najmi thought 'This is the same dude who threw that huge sword' his eyes wondered off to the sword still stuck in the bottom part of the house. It looked like the sword was almost as tall as him. He then looked back at the fight and thought one thing.

'Who are you?'

"WHO THE **FUCK** ARE YOU?"

Andr was getting livid with this guy. She was far from tired but this guy kept dodging while keeping that damned expression on his face. And it was pissing her off. No one not even her father nor her brother was able to dodge her attacks for ten minutes straight. This guy was something else he would be a good mate if she didn't have someone else in mind.

That and if he didn't have that irritating expression on his face.

Shade's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he looked at the girl. He groaned "Seriously you want to ask me now after you attacked me?" He continued to wonder why women were so confusing. Why couldn't they be understanding and straight forward.

Andr looked at him a bit baffled at his response. She then shook her head and gave him a heated glare. "Just tell me already bef-"

"My name is Shade."

Andr and Najmi both heard Shade finally knowing who the mystery stranger was. Andr then smirked at him "Well then Shade." She pointed to Najmi, " The cutie over ther is Najmi he's my mate."

"No I'm not"

"We love each other unconditionally."

"I literally just met you."

Shade looked back and forth with a weirded out expression "That's nice I guess." He shrugged and the focused on Andr "But who are you?"

Andr smiled arrogantly as she flipped her hair and told proudly "My name is Andr the princess of the Enderman and the _strongest_ princess of Mincraftia." She looked like she was waiting for praise from the newcomer he then said something that would change her life forever.

"Strongest? You not that strong if that's how you fight."

 ** _Shatter_**

Andr has never heard those words in a very long time and they still had an affect on her.

Not that strong

Not that strong

 _Not that strong_

 _ **NOT THAT STRONG**_

Shade was caught a bit off guard when Andr teleported right in front of him ,her aura more powerful than before, eyes glowing a dark purple as she reared her fist back it turned black and most of her aura protruding from her arm. She then looked him in the eyes as she got her feet in a position then...

Punch

 **BOOM**

As skin connected to skin a loud shock wave rang through the area blasting back blocks, and Najmi, a good distance. When Najmi finally stopped rolling away he picked himself up from the ground to some dust clouds covering up the two power houses and as it cleared Najmi saw something that had shocked him.

Andr was looking up at Shade in shock with her fist firmly planted in his cheek while he just stood there not even moving an inch from his spot. With the same damn expression she loathed.

Shade looked at Andr with blankly but was actually kinda shocked. That was some punch and even though it really didn't hurt he still felt that. He then broke the silence "Neat."

What a way with words.

Andr then started to look downright pissed again before calming down. She clicked her tongue "Tch whatever." Nobody was able to just tank a punch like that from her and act like it was a simple poke not even her dad at least she was able to move him.

What is this guy.

Suddenly an Enderman had teleported beside her then eyed Shade for a bit before it looked back at Andr. It started making this grumbling noises that Andr understood. "Fine I'll be there in a minute." The Enderman nodded before teleported away. She looked at Shade "I gotta leave now but don't think you're safe cause when I come back in kicking your ass." She growled at him like a dragon.

Shade looked at her and nodded before walking over to the house his sword was stuck in and pulled it out sheathing it on his back.

Andr then looked at Najmi who looked nervously at her carefully not looking into her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow cutie pie~." She winked before blowing him a kiss and teleporting away leaving a bewildered boy with the greenette. Shade looked at Najmi. Najmi looked at Shade.

"So nice jacket the skeleton looks cool."

 **I LIVE BITCHES HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Sorry it took so long with this chapter I went through some things but I finally got through it. Buuuuut then I forgot this story existed. *dodges table* I SAID I WAS SORRY!!! Anyway I'm gonna try and get this story back on track and better then ever with my 17 year old mind working harder then ever. Also take into account that Andr acted a bit different from the one in Najmi story. I like his story it's fun and it seemed he had fun writing it but the women in the story were too thirsty. So I might keep that aspect up for some comedy purposes. Also I'm doing this on my phone and it is unbelievable hard. Anyway thanks for reading and happy new year you filthy animals.**


	3. Spider girl, Boobs, and Plot oh my

Shade was sitting in front of a furnace as it cooked up some of the pork he found in a chest. The meat while looking pixelated still gave off the slick feels most raw meat gave off and the edges selt surprisingly smooth. 'This world seems to not follow any type of physics for the matter' he thought as he looked out of the window to see blocks from houses that the girl destroyed trying to fight him. What was her name again?

Annie? No.

Anderson? That's a dudes name.

Sally? Maybe.

Andr! That's it.

Anyway Andr did say something about other princesses. He pondered if he would meet any of them and knowing his luck they'll probably a pain to deal with.

'Speaking of people...' Shade's eyes drifted over to Najmi who was asleep on a block bed. His injuries were all healed up but the same couldn't be said for his clothes. They hand multiple tears and holes on them and a bit of blood on it. 'It was weird how he acted last night' as Shade thought about how their conversation went...

 _Flashback..._

 _"Nice jacket the skeleton looks cool." Shade complimented._

 _Najmi looked at him confused "Thanks?" He said awkwardly. This was the same guy who to a punch from the same girl who beat the crap out of him and acted like it was nothing. It was fine to be weirded out by this right?_

 _"So." Shade starts off grabbing Najmi full attention "The girl said that your name was Najmi right?" His answer was a nod "Well my name is Shade, would have said that way before all this crap happened." Scratching the back of his neck._

 _"Well it's nice meeting you Shade." Najmi was feeling a bit at ease with Shade. He was the first thing, besides the cow, that didn't try and kill him, things were looking up for this teenager. "Oh so are you a prince or something I heard there were royalty for these mob things but Andr didn't seem to know you."_

 _Shade looked at him confused "Royalty?" He started "No way that's not my gig." He thought back to how he got here "I think was brought here by a purple block."_

 _Najmi then jumped up in surprise "No way me too-" he made his way closer to Shade "Are you from Earth? Did it have weird tentacles? What state are yo- why is the the sky spinning?" He started to stumble back and fall but before he could touch the ground Shade caught him._

 _"Well he's out." Shade picked him up and put him over his shoulder making sure to watch the hilt of his sword. "It was sure to happen." He started walking towards one of the houses "He looks like he got his ass handed to him just surprised it didn't happen sooner." Shade put him down onto one of the beds and looked out of the window at the square moon._

 _"Guess it's good that I'm not alone."_

 _End..._

Shade looked back at the furnace waiting for the pork to finish cooking. He wondered if it was going to tell him when it's finished or he would have to guess.

 ***Ding***

"YOU CAN'T MY BOOTY!"

Huh he didn't have to guess and wake up Najmi. Two for one.

"So you're finally awake huh?" Shade went to the take out the food. When he took out the pork a couple of green dots had went into his chest." Weird.

Najmi looked at Shade "Y-yeah crazy dream man." He sweated a bit. Shade handed him a pork chop which he gladly accepted and started chowing down on.

"Wanna y'all about it?" Shade asked. Najmi laughed nervously before shaking his head no. "Ok then." Shade concluded before eating his pork chop.

 **Slurp***

Both boys stiffened before jumping up. Shade was looking around and listening making sure he heard right. Najmi was looking around with a very sharp pencil from his pocket in hand. Najmi shifted a bit "Dammit it's one of those giant spiders." Shade looked at him and nodded.

Shade looked around the small house listening for something. And then...

 ***Creeeeaaaaak***

Shade grabbed his sword from the wall and threw it towards the wall on the opposite side breaking through the wooden blocks going through several other houses never losing momentum.

"THE SHIT?!"

A purple blur could be seen falling in front if the opening made from the sword. Najmi and Shade looked at each other and asked the same question.

"Did that spider just talk?"

After they said that a person, more specifically a girl stood up looking through the hole with a very pissed off expression on her face " WHATS WRONG WITH YOU I WAS ONLY GONNA GIVE YOU A LITTLE SCARE?!" She then climbed through the hole letting the boys get a better look of her. She had pale skin with ruby red eyes. She had purple jacket with gray striped sleeves. She wore a black short skirt and black leggings and her shoes were brown. Her hair was purple in a ponytail wearing a hairband with two red beads on it.

Shade looked at her a bit annoyed "What do you expect from someone your trying to scare I have every right to attack you."

The girl looked a bit embarrassed turning a bit red. " ok ok I'm sorry that's my bad." She kicked The pixelated dirt at her feet.

Shade looked at her kinda shocked and relived. This was the most normal conversation, besides Najmi, he had since he got here. She even apologized to him and Najmi, well mostly him, she didn't seem so bad.

"It's cool." He started "Anyway my name is Shade." He introduced himself.

"My names Najmi." Najmi waved at the smaller girl.

The girl looked at them both with a cheeky smile "Well then my name is Silk I am the proud princess of spiders." She pointed to herself.

Najmi looked a bit suprise "A princess." He scratched his neck a bit in a thinking position "A princess like Andr?"

"Wait you met Andr?!" Silk got into Najmi's face "Like big bad bitchy powerful ender cunt Andr?" When she finished her and Najmi's faces were centimeters apart making the boy feel uncomfortable.

Shade saw the obvious tension in the boy jumped in "Yeah that Andr." Getting in between the two pushing them apart "She kicked me in the head when we just met." He was still kinda irked about that.

Silk made an annoyed sighed "Sounds like something that bitch would do." She looked at the two "Ok which of you was she mostly interested in?"

Shade looked at Najmi while Najmi scratched the back of his head with a nervous look on his face. Silk gave him a look of pure pity.

So much pity.

"Welp your fucked." She said making Najmi get even more nervous and Shade looked a bit confused. Silk continued "Let me guess she started making out with you beat the shit out of you then made out with you again?"

Najmi looked surprised "That is weirdly accurate accept the last part Shade came when I guess she was gonna do that."

Shade looked at Najmi "Wait she made out with you just to beat you up?"

"Yep."

"Bipolar much.?"

"Listen!" Both males attention went back to Silk "Andr has you on a leash now and she's gonna ride you from sunset to sunrise every night." Making both surprised with Najmi's being more prevalent.

"What!" He exclaimed "But I don't want to, I mean she's hot and all, but still I don't love her at all." He was panicking now. He was going to get raped by a hot scary chick.

It didn't sound all that bad but Andr scared him.

Najmi then put a hand on his left shoulder. He looked to his left to see Shade give him a reassuring look. "Don't worry." Shade started "I won't let her get to ya man."

Najmi started calming down. Shades right he was able to take on Andr even after a punch that she gave him.

Silk looked at Najmi "Yeah don't worry I'll keep her away for you too." She grinned "I may not be ass strong as her but I still try and kick her ass." Even though she kinda just met the two Silk felt as though they were becoming good friends.

"You sure do cuss a lot for a middle schooler."

Take a gamble on who said that.

"OI!" Silk gave Shade an annoyed look "I'm actually 19 jack ass!" Just cause she was small didn't mean she was a little kid just under developed. Yeah that was it.

Shade and Najmi looked at each other before making a face and saying the same thing on both of there minds.

"Pffft Spider loli."

Both of the boys started to chuckle as Silk started turn red with anger. As Shade stopped chuckling he finally noticed something.

"Wait." He started "When did it get dark outside?" Both stopped and looked out the hole to see the sun going down. Something else popped up in Shade's mind "Doesn't that mean that-"

"Yoohoooo~."

"Yeah I thought so."

"Shit it's Andr!" Najmi whispered/ yelled. They all ducked away from the windows and the hole in the wall. Najmi and Silk hid since they didn't stand a chance against her while Shade hid cause he didn't want to deal with her at all. Najmi looked at the other two that were in the house "So any bright ideas on how we should get out of here?"

Andr while quite far was beginning to come closer walking through the village "Where are you cutie?~" she said singing a bit "Oooh is this a game? Do I get a reward if I find you, I know exactly what I want then." She giggled sinisterly.

Najmi looked at Shade "How the hell can she make giggling terrifying?" This chick was like female slender man. 'Oh god now I have that image in my mind.' He thought.

"Ok listen." Both boys looked at Silk "Let's all calm down and figure out a way to avoid Andr."

Andr walked by one of the houses and noticed something "Is that hole?" She then looked around to see holes going straight through most of the houses "Ah bet that green haired bastard did this." Gritting her teeth at thought of said male embarrassing her yesterday.

Shade had an idea "Silk." Getting the princess's attention "You said you are the princess of spiders right can you make webs?"

Silk grinned "It would be a sin if I couldn't." She then demonstrated by by shooting webs out of her index finger onto the roof.

Najmi looked surprised but confused "That's cool and all but what are you planning to do with that?" Shade looked at Najmi with an expression that made him falter.

"Something stupid"

-TIME SKIP-

It had been a few minutes and Andr was still looking for Najmi and Shade. She searched through almost all the houses just needing to look through three more.

While she was doing this she was thinking 'After I kick that guys ass maybe I can introduce him to Hilda.' Andr then giggles putting her her hand to her face looking actually kinda cute 'Maybe we can do that double date thing I read in those books.'

 ***ZZOOOOOOOOooooooom***

Andr looked behind her to see white blur soon though one of the holes. She kinda brushed it off as some chicken. As she continued to the next house she stopped at the door step and looked at the hole.

"Chicken have shoes?"

-TIME SKIP AGAIN-

Not too far a webbed coccon with feet sticking out of the bottom had skidded close to the the edge of the forest. It soon started to noice around as something was trying to get out of it.

"Hey watch where you're touching dick head!"

"Whose hand is that?!"

"Can someone explain why there is a hand on my dick?"

Silk, Najmi, and Shade popped out scattered away from each other standing up looking down embarrassed. Shade finally spoke up "We will never speak of this again."

"Agreed."

"Um." The three looked at the source of the voice to see a women "Hello?"

"Skelly!" Silk ran up to the women now named Skelly and gave her a hug.

"Oh Silky it's so nice to see you." Skelly has gray hair pale skin and gray eyes with a skeleton hat. She wore a small gray jacket that stopped at right below her chest, gray shorts and gray thigh highs. Her shoes were black and she also had a bow and arrow. Her most prominent feature was that her chest area was-

"HUGE!"

Najmi slap a hand over his mouth while Shade had face palmed. Skelly looked over at the two boys. She gave them a smile that would melt any mans smile. "Oh I'm sorry if I ignored you." She went up to them "My name is Skelly princess of the skeletons may I ask who you two are."

Najmi had went to introduce himself "Well my name is boob- I mean chest- I mean Najmi." Cue face palm brought to you by Shade.

Skelly giggles "Cute." She then looked at Shade "So who are youuuuuu-" She actually got a good look at the boy and boy could she say one thing.

He was _gorgeous_!

"The names Shade nice to meet you." Shade. A simple name yet so mysterious. That face, that hair, those eyes it was near perfect. She wondered if Hilda would approve of him.

Actually who wouldn't approve of this _man._

Shade lean a bit towards Silk "Is this normal?" He looked back at Skelly "She's just staring at me and it's kinda getting weird" like seriously she's does looking at home did he have something on his face?

Silk looked a bit confused too "Yeah this is new to me too she never just stared at someone." She had been friends with Skelly for years and this was weird even for Skelly.

And for the sake of plot it will most likely get weirder.

Skelly finally got out of her train of thought "O-oh I'm sorry." She giggled awkwardly "It's nice to meet you."

Shade nodded while Najmi was a bit irked 'No fair.' He thought 'how come Shade gets the girl that is nice _and_ is hot while I get the scary and hot girl.' It wasn't fair.

"Soooo." Shade broke the silence "Princess of skeletons huh?"

Skelly looked at him nervously "Well yes do you have a problem against skeletons." She would feel horrible if her new found crush had a problem against her kind.

Shade felt really confused 'The hell kinda question is that!?' He looked down at her "Well I only have a problem if they attack me other than that I'm good." Honestly he didn't have a problem with anyone until they attack him or someone he cares about.

Skelly mood has brighten instantly "That's great!" The sudden change of mood threw Shade off guard.

Silk went over to Najmi "Looks like they're getting along just fine." She nudged him a bit. Najmi replies with a grumble but he couldn't really complain all that much.

Then Najmi remembered something "Weren't we running from Andr?"

That made everyone freeze.

Skelly ran up to Najmi "Wait Andr?" She grabbed his shoulders with a surprisingly strong grip. "Like big bad bitchy powerful ender cunt Andr?" She looked dead serious.

"I have a feeling that people don't like Andr that much." Najmi thought out loud.

"Hell no."

"Not at all."

"I met her once an I think she's a bitch."

Yep nobody liked Andr.

"She's not only feared for how powerful she is almost no one likes her cause she's a bitch." Silk growled.

Skelly nodded then looked at Najmi "Anyways where is she now?"

"It's all good." He reassured "She's in Nightmoon."

Skelly then stiffened and pointed to the village behind them. "You mean _that_ Nightmoon?"

Najmi looked at the village and back at her before the alarm went off in his head "Ooooooh... Ah shit."

Skelly started pulling Najmi towards the forest motioning the others to follow "If we hurry we can try and lose her in the fore-"

"Oi."

Everyone froze and looked behind them to see none other than Andr, Princess of the Enderman.

She glared at the group but mostly at Skelly " Take. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. My. Mate." She growled angrily.

Only one word could be said about this situation.

"Fuck."

Fuck indeed Shade. Fuck indeed.

 **WOOOOOOOOOO 2K BABY LETS GOOOOOOO!**

 **Anyway I powerd through and got the chapter done. This was actually the most fun I had writing a chapter since I'm starting to get the hang of this. Anyway let's clarify something: Shade is gonna be like Saitama from OPM where he's kinda out of it when he fights but is kinda expressive. I always liked the way One made Saitama and I would like to capture that feeling while not just straight out copy it so I made him a bit more expressive. Anyway I personally am liking where this story is going and am happy to do more for you lot that is supporting me. Thanks and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
